The New Dominion
by Texan Ranger
Summary: Japan and all outlying islands are transported somewhere, where it becomes its own world. Why is Keitaro unhappy about this?
1. The New Dominion

Love Hina

The New Dominion

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does and it's better that way. Think of it this way if I owned it, it wouldn't be as good as it is.

A/N: Keitaro has been pushed around but the truth is it's been an act because he has more then Immortality and Regenerative powers.

As Keitaro walked with Mutsumi to orientation for university a number of object started to fall on top of him.

_Damn they never quite do they_ thought Keitaro as he dodged the objects but made it show as pure luck. As he spotted Naru he new he had to tell her his secret, but as he ran towards her he heard Mutsumi.

" Oh No! The Onion… Kei-kun, watch out for the giant onion!" yelled Mutsumi as the top of the building fell on top of him.

_Crap I guess this is where Keitaro dies_ he said as he pushed a button on his watch teleporting him to a military installation.

" BILL" yelled Keitaro as he walked off the platform he was standing on. As a scientist walked up to him he punched him in to face. " Why the hell didn't you tell me that Spider was after me?" he said after he had calmed down some.

As the scientist named Bill got up holding his left cheek from the punch he had received he said, " We didn't know that he got out until you told us."

" Their goes another alias because of you fools," yelled Keitaro as he walked towards his room in the base. As Bill looked at the retreating form of Keitaro a man put his hand on Bill's shoulder.

" Don't worry I'll talk to him" said the voice that belong to the leader of the base.

" Do you think he will want to commence with the operation then Seta?" asked Bill.

" Trust me now he won't have a choice plus I'll let him have this town as a bonus," said Seta as he started towards Keitaro's room.

/Meanwhile/

" Naru it will be aright" said Haruka as she held the crying girl. The other residents of Hinatasou were just as devastated but not as emotional after hearing about Keitaro's death.

They were morning his death in the living room while the news was on when the station started to get scrambled. " Change the channel Su," said Kitsune as she drank more Sake.

" All the channels are like this so maybe we can use a hook up to government satellites," said the still energetic Su. As Su worked as hard as she could it didn't help any. " Sorry Kitsune it's not working" said an annoyed Su as she continued working on the problem.

" Good afternoon Japan," said a voice coming from the TV. They all looked at the TV to see Seta's face. " It is my honor to tell everybody that thanks to the scientist in the Dominion organization Japan will be pure. Thanks to our new Alternating Matrix project Japan and any near by islands will be put in a new dimension, and made basically sphere like and expanded to be a so-called planet. In this process all modern weaponry will be destroyed so there can be peace, and to finish this process we will be activating the machine" Seta finished saying.

A/N: This is my first Love Hina fic, so write your reviews so I know what to do in the next chapter.


	2. Dominion Announcement

Love Hina

Dominion's Announcement

**Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina and glad so don't sue.**

**A/N: Man didn't get even one review talk about harsh.**

/Dominion Headquarters/

As Seta activated the machine time seemed to freeze for every one in the vicinity of Japan. During this time all the land and sea became to become sphere like and looking around you could tell, the reason you could tell was if you looked up you could see the other side of the land. When this new land was formed instead of being like Earth it was noticeably different, like instead of a core the middle of this sphere had what seemed to be a bright ball much like the sun. As time resumed many people felt the, and saw the difference almost immediately.

/Hinatasou/

"Su turn up the volume," said a stunned Haruka.

" Now as everyone can see how the land is I, Seta leader of the Dominion forces, here by claim this land as my Kingdom" he finished as the TV went to a location where the government officials were having a meeting.

" People of our great land do not worry for the government will not submit to this so-called Dominion. We have already asked for a meeting with some of their top ranking officers to see if we could settle this peacefully" said the head of government.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and twenty men wearing riot gear with large shields walked in making a pathway. As the path was laid five people with black robes with hoods walked in, to the common eye you could not tell if they were male or female and they seem to be perfectly identical in size.

When the five had reached the government official the person leading stepped aside and let the person behind her grab the microphone that was on the podium.

" We are the Six Sentinels," said a booming deep voice as he picked up his head revealing a brown mask that was a smooth surface. " I am Shikiyo of the Earth Masters. Before we discuss business let me say that before we used the Alternating Matrix we made a visit to the Shinmei School and defeated every warrior there that could stop us" finished Shikiyo.

" Hey Motoko isn't that were you came from" asked Naru.

" No he has to be lying," yelled an angry Motoko " Nobody would be able to defeat the Demon Slayers their and absolutely no one could defeat my sister" finished Motoko.

" Shikiyo" said another robed figure with a white mask.

" My apology milady. Let me introduce the second in command of the Six Sentinels Yumi" said Shikiyo as he made room for her to speak and handed the microphone to her.

" The leader, the one who wears the mask with the three red diagonal scratch marks surrounded by black, refused to come" said Yumi with a voce that sounded young and innocent as the leader could not be seen and the reason their was only five instead of six. " He single handedly defeated the strongest warrior their and has asked that I show her weapon" she finished moving to let the camera have a good look at a person with a pure black mask.

As the camera rested on this figure she pulled a sword out of her robe letting the camera get a good look at its design. When she felt it had seen it enough she replaced it back in her robe. At getting a good look of the sword Motoko fell to her knees and started to cry.

" What's wrong, why are you crying?" asked a worried Shinobu.

" That sword belongs to my sister Tsuruko," said Motoko, as she broke down into a crying fit, back on the TV one of the robed people with a pure blue mask was talking to the black mask who asked the woman named Yumi for the microphone.

" From what I was reading from all the people minds that are here it seems that you won't believe how strong we are so lets make this fun," said the black masked woman as she stepped forward. "So I will commission a tournament for anyone who wishes to enter. The prize for the winner will me one request that the leader will be obligated to fulfill, and to make it fare he shall make an appearance and will fight as well," said the black mask.

Then the last robed person motioned for the microphone, this person wore a gray mask. " This tournament will be held in ten days, but on the ninth day the location will be revealed. After the tournament the fate of your government will be decided" finished a young mans voice as he headed to the other Sentinels. As they stood next to each other darkness enveloped them and as the darkness receded they were nowhere to be found as well as the men in riot gear.

" I'm going to enter this tournament," said Motoko as she headed for her room to retrieve her sword.

**A/N: Well I'm going to end it here for now and let you guess what could happen. Remember reviews are always welcomed.**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Love Hina

Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own Love Hina and glad so don't sue.**

**A/N: Well to be honest I don't write for reviews, I write for fun and to express my creativity.**

/Hinatasou/

" What do you mean your going to enter this tournament?" asked Naru as she followed Motoko to her room.

" It just what I said I'm going to enter to find out who defeated my sister and get revenge" said Motoko as she grabbed her sword and started to gather cloths for her trip. " I am also going to find out what happen to the other people at my family's dojo," she said as she headed for the door.

" Maybe we should go to," said Naru as she still followed Motoko.

" No I want you to stay here and keep everything fine since we don't know how this Dominion acts, but ill be back tonight" finished Motoko as she left without hearing Naru's reply.

/Dominion Headquarters/

" Keitaro you are going to enter this tournament right," asked Seta as they walked to meet the Six Sentinels.

" You know I have to" said a deeply depressed Keitaro as they entered a large dinning room.

" My lords" said the five of the Six Sentinels as they approached.

" The orders were given as you have asked papa," said the robed figure with the blue mask.

" That's a good girl Sara," said Seta " I hope you know you five don't have to wear those cloths here right?" finished Seta.

At hearing this Sara threw her robe off revealing that she was the blond haired little girl that stayed from time to time with the residents of the Hinata house. She wore her pink beanie, green jacket, and blue bell-bottoms with black running shoes.

Shikiyo also removed his robe showing him to be a good seven foot four giant with way too much muscles and scars over his uncovered upper body. The deeply tan bald giant was only wearing dark brown shorts and dark brown gloves.

Yumi the white masked woman removed her robe showing a girl with black shoulder length hair to be around sixteen. Her outfit consisted of a sailor girl uniform with a white bunny backpack.

The young man, Tai, removed his gray mask and removing his robe showing the seventeen year old male with light blond hair set in a spiky way. His outfit a white t-shirt with a hoodie over it and blue jeans ending with white running shoes.

The last to remove her mask was Kanako, Keitaro's sister, wearing her usual Goth looking cloths.

" Master where are you going" asked Tai as he say Keitaro putting on a black robe with his Mask with the three red scratch marks.

" I need to go to Hinatasou to give Motoko her sisters blade" Keitaro as he opened a black vortex.

At hearing this Kanako and Tai put their robes and mask back on.

" And where do you two think your going?" asked Keitaro.

" Brother you know very well I cant let you go alone," said Kanako as she started to head towards him.

" I have to go since you are my teacher," said Tai as he also headed towards Keitaro.

Knowing he had no choice in the matter he decided to let them come with. The other Shikiyo, Sara, and Yumi saw no need to go since they disliked Keitaro to begin with. " Fine you two can come just don't do anything without my permission got it," said Keitaro as he received a nod form both of them. After they were about a foot apart Keitaro snapped his finger and the three of them enveloped in darkness teleporting them to Hinata house.

" So let lets get something to drink and decide where the tournament should be held," said Seta as he and the others headed for the cafeteria in the Dominion Base.

/Hinatasou/

" When is Motoko coming back?" asked Kitsune as she lazed about on the sofa drinking sake.

" Well seeing as it's almost dinner time she must be on her way back," acknowledged Naru as she stared at a picture of Keitaro.

The door open showing Motoko covered with light scratches and looking exhausted but still carrying herself with respect. As she headed for the living room there was a knock on the door, when no one answered the door blew off the hinges from a burst of Ki.

" You know it's rude when you don't answer the door when someone knocks" said Tai's voice from the entrance as he led the way for Kanako and Keitaro.

Seeing who just entered Motoko got in a fighting stance and launched her self towards them only to get repelled by the very wind that Tai controlled. " And attacking guest as well, I wonder how Keitaro could stand you girl day in and day out" finished Tai.

By now all the resident had gathered in the living room Su with a few gunpowder bombs, Shinobu with her skillet, Kitsune with a bottle of Sake, and Naru bare handed.

" No" came the voice from the leader.

" Come on Master I could just rough them up a little can't I," asked Tai.

" No Tai, brother said not to" came Kanako's voice.

" Fine" said a pouting Tai.

" What do you want with us," said Motoko who had her sword at the ready.

" I just came to give you this," said the leader as he threw Motoko her sisters sword "don't worry she isn't dead either just a prisoner" finished Keitaro in his leader voice. " I gave you her sword because I know you will want revenge for your family's honor but know this at your current level of experience you could never defeat us, no I should say you'll never be able to defeat me" chuckled Keitaro knowing that would insult her pride and cause her to attack.

With out much warning Motoko threw a diagonal 'Boulder Cutting Blade' which only made an impact with his left palm that left smoke coming from it, but no other signs that he had been hit with the attack. After that little show of power Kanako and Tai stood stunned that she would actually attack Keitaro. Kanako was about to throw a punch when Keitaro caught it and gave her a glare from behind his mask.

" I want you two to go back to Headquarters," said Keitaro making them both look at him. After not moving he said " Did I stutter go, I'll talk to the both of you when I return" reluctantly both followed his orders and Kanako was enveloped in darkness and Tai created a small tornado with him in the eye which teleported them back to base.

" Now as for the reason I have stayed was to warn you that the tournament will hold ten spots and I have reserved seven" said Keitaro as he headed to his old room.

" Waite we don't understand what you mean" came Motoko's voice as she and the other girl followed him as he headed for Keitaro's room. As he entered he went strait to a painting that was on the wall and threw a punch making a hole revealing a sword with a dark aura.

" What I mean Motoko is that you have a place to fight in but that is as much help as I can give you, on the eight days ill come to guide you to the arena grounds and you may bring you friend for I have a surprise for all of you" he finished as he was began to be enveloped by the darkness. " Don't make me regret doing this for you Motoko" he said, as his body was teleported.

" Why is he helping you Motoko, not an old boyfriend huh?" teased Kitsune.

" Of course not I've never found men attractive" she said as a blush could be seen.

**A/N: Well another chapter done and still no reviews I mean the reviews could help me decide where I could head with this story. Well till I update next later.**


	4. The Eighth Day

Love Hina

The Eighth Day

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill don't own so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Man I'm on the fourth chapter and still no reviews. Well either I'm doing this right or wrong cant really tell.**

Day Eight

Motoko and the rest of Japan trained and today was the day that the masked leader said he would come. While she waited hundreds of Japanese people where getting ready for the day when they were told were they could try and enter this Tournament for what they hoped was a great wish.

Of all the fighting styles that were coming people knew they would see students form the Shinmei School, The Way of the Burning Fire, and some said that the current Master of the Hiten Miturugi. None new if the last fighting style would show but there was always that rumor.

/TV's all over Japan/

" Can I please have your attention please?" said Seta as he waited a few minutes to continue. " Today on the Eighth Day I will give the three remaining spots to a chosen few" he said with a smirk " Their were ten spots for the tournament but seven of the spots have been claimed so the only way to enter is to use your own ki to battle your way here the three strongest ki owners that we find will take the remaining spots" he finished with the same grin.

Warriors all over Japan were in an uproar at this revelation, because the people where hoping to enter only to find out that only three could.

" And to even thing out only trained people in the art of ki can prove to Japan who is the mightiest. The only way to get to a preliminary arena's is to focus on entering and you will give off your ranking of ki" and after his finishing statement the picture went offline.

When Seta had finished all over Japan people used what they could in hopes to get to the remaining slots. Of the day of venting off ki and chi energy the Grandmaster of The Way of the Burning Fire, the Master of the Hiten Miturugi, and a disciple of The Way of the Burning Fire were phrased as the victors.

" Well now we have the winners and they will be contacted by tonight and be led here. Tomorrow will let them get to know their opponents and let them relax and rest. On the Tenth day we will place the fights on all TV channels so everybody may witness this tournament" said Seta as he kept his firm smirk. " Now for the rules for the Tournament we will tell them."

Rule One- You lose when you are either unconscious or dead, but you can always surrender.

Rule Two- You may use any and all weapons at your disposal.

Rule Three- You may fight in groups consisting of five, but if the leader is defeated you lose.

Rule Four- The final rule is that you must state your name, you must show your face, and you may name your fighting style this is optional.

/Hinatasou/

" Is everybody ready?" asked Naru as she got her backpack with some cloths and personal items.

" There is no need for all of you to come" said the calm voice of Motoko who had started to dread this day to come.

" Don't worry about us I have plenty of fun toys to play with," said Su as she handed Motoko a lit bomb, that Motoko threw the second she saw the fuse lit. As the bomb was thrown out the window it blew up with a muffled sound.

" You know you could hurt some one with these" came a voice from the window seal.

As the girls looked out they could see a young girl with black hair walking with Haruka. The girl wore a white vest over a black sleeveless trench coat that reached her calves, barely showing the black shorts she had, and ending with the white ankle boots she had on.

" Hey everyone I'd like to introduce you to Kanako Urashima, Keitaro's little sister" said Haruka as they waited for the girls to come out.

The girls not knowing that Kanako was one of the Six Sentinels came up to her giving their greeting. After a slight pause Kanako said what she was sent to do.

" Are all of you ready?" she asked as the girls gave her a look that questioned her. After another minute she said, " You do remember what the leader said about coming to the arena today right."

At hearing this Motoko took out her sword " So you are one of the masked Sentinels, what would your brother think if he saw you know" she finished as her sword was still pointed at Kanako who made no signs of doing anything.

" Exactly what your sister thinks Motoko" Kanako remarked shocking the girls. "Anyways are you ready the three other contestants are already there and waiting to meet you" she said.

" Fine I'm ready how about you girls" said Motoko as she received nods from the others.

" Kanako do me a favor and give my regards to Seta," said Haruka as she headed to her Tea Shop.

" Your not coming auntie" pouted Kanako.

" You know me plus I have to serve the public the finest tea we have" replied Haruka.

" Ok make sure to watch the fights, know come from a circle around me and well be off" said Kanako as the girls reluctantly formed the circle. " Don't worry about the darkness" she finished, as they were teleported out to the Dominion Base.

**A/N: Well another chapter down and the tournament is about to start if people are reading whom should I put to fight whom. Well give a review on what you think if you want but I'm almost done with this fic.**


	5. Introduction to the Contestants

Love Hina

Introduction to the Contestants

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill don't own so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Man I feel like crying, I got my first review from ****MoKei4ver and Dark Hurricane it has overwhelmed me, but the end to this fic will come soon because I have the ending written somewhere in my notes. Do not fret because I have plans on a Sequel after a short time so don't worry.**

/Dominion Dinning Hall/

As the darkness that encased the young group of girls ended, they noticed that they stood in a fabulous dinning hall. At the table sat nine people enjoying their meals and talking merrily with one another about the fights to come.

" Go ahead and take a seat and please enjoy the meal," said Kanako as he headed for one of two empty chairs at the right of were Seta sat.

Seta who sat at the head of the table notices Kanako and waved to the Hinata girls to take a seat among the group of fighters.

" Its good to see all you girl here go ahead and eat and drink to your heart desires," he said as he continued to talk with a giant of a man who was none other then Shikiyo.

As they looked for seats they notice Sara waving at them telling them to come over. As they neared her she took a bite from the burger she was eating, and they took seats neat to her so they could ask what she was doing their.

" Hiya Sara what are you doing here?" asked Su as she took a burger from the platter near her shoving it into her mouth.

" Don't worry all the introductions will begin when are so brave leader arrives" Sara said with jealousy at the end.

As if listening to Sara a gong was struck showing the arrival of the last member of the Six Sentinels. When they heard the main door start to rise up they stared especially Motoko who wanted to strike the lead a first sight. As the door rose they saw black combat boot leading to black baggy pants, at the side were black wrist guards with a white dragon insignia, a red sash acting as the belt, and ending with a nice black vest. What got their full attention and stunned them was his face and hair, for he had a no glasses and his hair seemed to be slightly spiked.

" Ah Keitaro what kept you" asked Seta as he started toward his chair at the right of Seta.

As he walked towards his chair Motoko jumped from her seat and threw multiple 'Boulder Cutting Blade' expecting him to be blown away as usual. To her surprise not to mention all of the Hinata girls he just raised his left hand and let the attacks hit his palm reducing them to mere smoke.

There is no way that is Keitaro thought Motoko as she readied herself for another try. To further stun her she saw he had not even really acknowledge her true presence. As he reached his seat Motoko was about to launch another barrage but was held back by Naru and Kitsune. 

" Let him explain himself," said Naru trying to calm the angry kendo girl.

" Well it is nice to see everybody here," said the calm landlord as he stood behind his chair. " Let the me be the first to introduce myself. My name is Keitaro Urashima Second-in-Command of Dominion forces and leader of the Six Sentinels" he finished as he took his seat.

A girl wearing a high school uniform that matched Motoko's when she wore hers stood next. " Hi my name is Yumi Yamito, Light wielder of the Six Sentinels," she said cheerfully as she took her seat.

After Yumi's introduction Kanako stood up for her introductions. " My name is Kanako Urashima, Dark wielder of the Six Sentinels," she said as she took her seat not in the mood for this little gathering after Motoko had attacked Keitaro again,

Next was the giant tan mans turn. " Names Shikiyo, don't really have a last name, I am also the Earth wielder of the Six Sentinels" he finished as he took his seat.

After a moment of silence the girl Yumi nudged the slightly older male next to her. " I'm sorry my name is Tai, the Wind wielder of the Six Sentinels," he said rubbing the spot that Yumi hurt.

The Hinata girls looked at the three other men waiting for the last member of the Six Sentinels but were shocked to hear Sara. " Hi my name is Sara MacDougall and I am the last of the Six Sentinels, the Water wielder, that's me," she said with a smile as she continued eating her burger.

Then one of the last three that Motoko didn't know rose he wore an orange-red toga. " Good evening I am Grandmaster Hideki, of The Way of the Burning Fire and would like to say thank you for letting me enter" he finished with a bow.

A younger man that sat next to him stood wearing orange-red training pants with training shoes. " I am Bane, student and follower of The Way of the Burning Fire," he said as he bowed like the grandmaster.

Next was a young man with green hair that was tied in a ponytail wearing a white suit. " My name his Vincent, current master of the Hiten Miturugi" he said as he gave a formal bow.

After a few minutes of silence and of the other fighters staring at the group of girl Motoko remembered her manners, standing again. " Sorry where were my manners, I am Motoko Aoyama student of the Shinmei School," she said with a polite bow.

" The rest of the girls that came along with Miss Aoyama are her friends" finished Seta before they introduced themselves.

Keitaro stood once again " Please eat your fill, and tomorrow you may rest but before then let me explain a rules we forgot to mention. First competitors may form alliances but if they do when the contest end only one wish will still be granted for both. The location of the fight will be an island in a pocket dimension and competitors will be placed in separate locations unless they already have a team. Now if you will excuse me I will call it a day" he finished as he started to walk away.

As he started to leave Kanako and Tai followed right behind him so they could talk and ask him a few questions. When he started to leave all of the Hinata girls thought the same thing, _What happened to you Keitaro?_

**A/N: Well I hope you people like my story but with school now in process maybe I can have a few friends who can type help me update this sooner. Till next chapter have a good day/night.**


	6. To the Start

Love Hina

**To The Start**

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill don't own so please don't sue.**

A/N: This first week of school was interesting but I won't bother you (the readers) with the details but I am still asking friends for ideas and typing. Now let continue with the story.

/ Dominion Base/

After the dinner the competitors where taken to their own rooms. During the night the girls had discussed about why Keitaro was doing this but couldn't decide why.

" Why is he acting so weird?" said Naru as she Motoko and Kitsune discussed what to do about Keitaro.

" The real question is was he acting here or when he was the manager at Hinata House," remarked the young swordswomen.

" Do you think he was acting with us?" asked Kitsune as she drank more sake.

/ Meanwhile in a Underground Prison Area/

" Are you sure this will work" asked Seta as he took a sip of his tea.

" I am only giving you what I know she could and would do," answered Tsuruko as she continued to look at the board between her and Seta.

" She will be furious when she finds out the lies in the lies. Wouldn't it be easier if I had tested her like we originally planned" asked a Keitaro as he continued to read his book on the competitors and their fighting styles.

" Knowing her she wouldn't have tried then," Tsuruko said as she continued to look at the board. " This would be checkmate" she finished as she moved the chess piece winning.

" Well you win again," said Seta as they set the board again " One more match and call it a night?"

" Of course, we couldn't let the game end in a tie" Tsuruko replied as he set her own pieces.

" Well while you two play I will call it a night," said Keitaro as he teleported to another location.

/ Dining Hall Day Ten/

" Have you decided if you will join any others?" asked Seta as he took a sip from his tea.

" Ill enter alone," said the Master of Hiten Miturugi as he still wore his white suite.

" My student and I will be partners," said Grandmaster stated the student nodded to confirm his master's statement.

" Me and Mr. Shikiyo are going to be partners," said Sara as she sat on the giant of a man's left shoulder.

" Ill be alone on this," said Yumi as she fixed her white bunny backpack.

" Tai and I will work together," said Kanako as she picked her head up from the thinking about a private affair, and Tai was nowhere to be seen neither was Keitaro for that matter.

" I'm entering alone," said the voice of the kendo girl as her friends where not they're either but she had a frown on her face.

" Keitaro said he might join another group during the fight" piped up Kanako as she remembered.

" Ok then in one hour you will be teleported to the island that will serve as the arena. There are also cameras almost everywhere so we can see how things are going so prepare with the time you have now" said Seta as he seemed distracted.

/ Cell Area/

" I figured that she would have you down here" came Keitaro's voice as he notices the Hinata girls in separate cells.

" What do you mean Keitaro?" asked Naru who was fuming since she woke up in the cell.

" Its simple if you think about you were knocked out by Motoko and then asked to be brought here" he said as he headed towards the exit.

" Waite can you at least answer why you're doing this" asked Naru.

" The answer doesn't concern you, but so you don't worry ill get someone to bring down a monitor so you can watch the battles" and with that Keitaro left.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but even during the weekend I'm getting a lot of work but ill still try my best to update as soon as I can, till next time.

**P.S. Reviews are always welcomed no mater the type.**


	7. Arrival

**Love Hina:**

**Arrival**

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill don't own so please don't sue**

**(Dominion Island)**

"Good everything is set up just as Sensei had asked and look at the time the fights are bout to begin" Tai said as he used the wind to teleport him back to base. When he arrived he was met with Keitaro and Kanako who were expecting him for some time now.

"So is the island ready for the contest, or do you need more time?" asked the monotone voice of Keitaro as he prepared himself for the fighting.

At the question Tai gave him thumbs up for the procedure were he had created deadly traps so everyone would at least enjoy the show some would give at dodging and deflecting of the traps. This also gave the viewers a chance to see who might be a match for who when the competitors met.

By now the hour of preparation time was about up and everybody had gone back to the Dinning Hall to get teleported to the island.

Every one except the Master of Hiten Miturugi wore the same outfits that they had when they were introduced. Instead of his suite he now wore a purple gi and gray hakama with some straw sandals to better his mobility.

"Good everyone his here early so I would like to wish you good luck and fortune in the fights to come and please don't be a sore loser" Seta said as the hourglass he was using to measure the time dropped its last grain of sand. Before any one knew what happen, except for the Sentinel, they were all transported to separate locations on the island. Only the few teams that were in use were teleported within a few feet of their partners.

Motoko seeing that the game had now begun started to run in a direction were she thought she felt Keitaro's ki. As she kept on running though forest she started in she had the feeling to be cautious and from what her sister had taught she took heed to it, at the moment she began to feel see arrows starting to shoot at her from all directions. 'A trap' she thought as she used her sword's sheath to knock the arrows away saving her life.

"It seems they didn't want to tell us of all the dangerous we would encounter it seems" came a voice from the woods to the side. Preparing to fight Motoko unsheathed her sword ready to fight but out came the young girl named Yumi. "You would think they would at least tell their own people to be cautious" the words were starting to sink in, because Motoko notice an arrow in the girl's chest inches from where her heart was located.

Yumi knew she should have been careful but she wanted to show Seta that she should have been leader instead of Keitaro, and when she notice Motoko running towards the desert area of the island she decided to knock her unconscious from behind. That plan was a bust when she notice Motoko stop and started to deflect arrows that she was not told about. While she was watching an arrow hit her and she knew she would have to surrender to get some medical help before she could die.

"Here miss Motoko this might help you," the wounded girl said as she took a map from her bunny backpack. As she threw the map, she teleported back to Dominion Base for the medical help she desperately needed.

"**One Contestant is disqualified for teleporting, nine warriors left" said a voice all could hear.**

"I knew that Yumi wouldn't be able to last long. How did she make second strongest in the Sentinels?" asked Kanako as she and Tai walked through the mountain area.

"Who knows, but as long as she's out we just really need to worry about Sara and Shikiyo. If I remember right they were put in the small island area to the west. The nearest fighter to us would be that Hiten Miturugi guy and judging from what I could he might be a bit fun to fight" Tai said as they saw the meadow area of the main island they were on.

"**Two Combatants have been eliminated by Vincent, seven warriors left" said the same voice that seem to judge everyone.**

"It seems that I might have underestimated this young master's talents" Keitaro said as he to a woman who was at the base of the tree he was sitting on.

"Well from what he learned of his styles older master's it doesn't surprise me… any way when are you going to have your fun Lord Urashima?" asked the woman at the base of the tree.

Getting better situated on the branch of the large tree he was sitting on he stated to lie down. "Well if I get started now the people watching the fight on there TV's will be disappointed, but how about this track down Motoko and have your self a good time" Keitaro said as he propped his head against the tree. "Until you're done I think I'll take a nap"

"Thanks for letting me have this fun but you know I won't go easy on her" the woman said as she started to walk away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Tsuruko" with that, said he drifted into a light slumber.

**(Meadow Area)**

"Not worth my time" came the deep voice of Vincent's.

The fight he had with the two followers of the Way of Fire hadn't even notice him until he cut their heads off. It stunned him because he thought a fellow master would have been better prepared.

"How about you play with us," said the childish voice of Sara as she rode the shoulder of the giant Shikiyo.

"This might be a little better then the other mediocre fighters that are here but can you really give me a run for my money?" Vincent asked.

Hopping off of the giant's shoulder they both got into fighting stances ready to fight. Vincent had planned to use his godlike speed to his advantage and was ready to but at them when he say the larger man raise his right hand in the air.

Bringing his fist strait into the ground caused Sara to jump into the air as he called out "Tremor Assault" causing the ground around them to shake and shift around Vincent's footing causing him to lose his speed edge.

Sara sat on top of a black raid cloud laughing at the funny antic of Vincent trying to balance him self. "Did you really think that we didn't study your sword style and try to find a weakness. Now I'll finish you off with my own attack" she said as she stretched out both of her had. "Ice Crystal Lance" she yelled as two lances extended from her the palms of her hands crossing the distance between her and her prey.

**(Dominion Prison)**

The occupants watched with horror as they saw their young American friend unleashing an attack intending on killing the young man. Just before the duo lances made contact they shattered on an invisible barrier.

"Thank goodness he didn't kill him," Naru said with her fellow cellmates nodding.

They had never known that the young girl would go as far as to kill someone. Seriously the fact that he was able to produce that kind of attack didn't surprise them much. What they hadn't know was that this was how she had been trained to do for some time and this death would not have been the first she would have dealt out.

**(Mountain Area)**

"Lucky for that young man, I didn't want the other girls to see this kind of unspeakable acts" Keitaro said from a ledge overlooking the battle in the Meadow area. "Well I've made sure she won't kill him but he will be sent back as a loser" with that said he started walking towards the Desert Area were the two Aoyama would meet in battle.

"**Vincent is to be shown as eliminated, this labeled is because of the interference that would have resulted in his death was mad by a high holding power" said the judge voice.**

"Interference?" Sara asked as she looked up to Shikiyo who notice two other fighters walking towards them.

"So it seems that you two had something to do with what just happen" Shikiyo said as Tai and Kanako continued to walk till they were about twenty feet apart.

"No it wasn't us," said Tai continuing, "We would have been disqualified for protecting the competition. That just leaves a hand full of people who would have done this."

"Are you two ready to lose and submit your powers to us?" Kanako asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"No way would Papa let you have my gifts, then again he wouldn't mind if I took yours?" the younger girl said with a happy face put on.

"The enough of this chit chat, lets just get it on," Tai said as he turned invisible becoming one with the air around him.

"Lets" Kanako said blending into the shadows preparing to strike the two others down.

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for the late update but my history project is due in three weeks and I need to cram. Will update when I can (hopefully soon)**


End file.
